Season 3
'''Season 3 '''is the third season of The Ren & Stimpy Show, the series was renewed for a third season, however this time, creator John Kricfalusi, along with his studio Spümcø, won't attend this season as John ended up being fired from Nickelodeon, after being fired for Man's Best Friend (from the second season), for being infamously difficult to work with, and as well being reasoned to be fired for missing deadlines. Plus, it was confirmed that John K. won't voice as Ren Hoek anymore after his firing back then, instead, Billy West will be taking over for John voicing as Ren, as well as other actors playing as other characters that were created at Spümcø, old or new, but apparently, George Liquor (the mascot of Spümcø) did not return after season two because of the fact that Nickelodeon hated the character and so, many plot points featuring him were rejected, George was meant to appear in more episodes, but Nickelodeon objected to the character due to his name and character, with Bob Camp stating that Nickelodeon disliked his name referencing alcohol and sounding like 'lick her., as of season three, he is replaced by Wilbur Cobb for later seasons due to Nickelodeon's hatred towards George Liquor. Also, episodes were drafted from Spümcø to Games Animation (NIckelodeon Animation Studios' name back from the early 1990's to 1998) after John Kricfalusi's firing. Episodes # To Salve And Salve Not - "There's That Man Again!" tries to sell Stimpy a new can of salve, but Ren will do anything to keep his friend from wasting his money. # No Pants Today/Stimpy, That Dirty Little Naked Boy - When Stimpy is sent outside without any pants, he encounters Mr. and Mrs. Pipe, Victor the Bully and a pack of clothed wild animals. # A Yard Too Far - To get a delicious plate of Mr. and Mrs. Pipe's "hog jowls", Ren and Stimpy must make it past an angry baboon. Purposefully based on the Yogi Bear cartoon "Pie Pirates". # Circus Midgets - Ren and Stimpy learn why you should never hitchhike: you may run into psychotic circus midgets. # Ren's Pecs - After Ren gets picked on by a fat guy with pecs, his dream of pectoral muscles comes true when Stimpy surgically gives his butt fat to Ren's chest after Charles Globe mentions how he got his pecs. # An Abe Divided - Ren and Stimpy are assigned to guard the Lincoln Memorial, then Ren breaks open the statue's head after hearing about a rumored treasure inside, only to find caramel corn (like Stimpy said). Now they must repair the head before Sergeant Big Butt finds out. # Stimpy's Cartoon Show - Talentless Ren becomes the obnoxious producer of hardworking Stimpy's cartoon, and takes it too far. # Jimminy Lummox - After Ren does way too much cruel things to the habitat (prank calls, infecting the tap water, yelling at baby birds, trying to prank Stimpy, and almost killing a fly by trying to rip one of its wings off), Stimpy then lends his conscience to Ren to set him right, but it seems to upset him more. # Bass Masters - Ren hosts a television series where he teaches viewers to catch fish while on the hunt for "the foul-mouthed bass", but Stimpy and escaped convict Wilbur Cobb are catching all of the fish, when Ren himself doesn't get a single bite. # Ren's Retirement - Strong, energetic, Ren's tenth birthday comes around. However, when Stimpy reminds him he's 70 in dog years, Ren becomes a crazy old coot. # Jerry the Bellybutton Elf - When Stimpy ventures into the inside of his bellybutton, he meets Jerry, the Bellybutton Elf (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) at which he dislikes "Lint Loaf". Meanwhile, Ren (not too upset that Stimpy is stuck in his bellybutton, since he's still alive) throws a party, inviting his old friends from Seasons 1-2, including his cousin Sven, who only appeared in one past episode. # Road Apples - While stuck in the desert, the duo finally come aboard Mr. and Mrs. Pipe's RV, with a butcher shop, skunk milk, and their fourth encounter with Wilbur Cobb. # Hard Times for Haggis/The Scotsman - TV star Haggis MacHaggis is kicked out of his mansion and thrown out onto the streets after Ren and Stimpy's cartoon show becomes more popular than his. Just as he plans to end it all, Haggis enlists in the help of two thugs-for-hire who help him sabotage Ren and Stimpy's show. # Eat My Cookies - Ren and Stimpy become Barrette Beret Girl Scouts, and when Ren makes Stimpy eat all of the cookies, they need to find a replacement for them. Also, when Stimpy earns the famed Snipe-Hunting Badge, Ren becomes desperate for one of his own. # Ren's Bitter Half - Stimpy's new genetic formula (Xg49) physically splits Ren into his two halves of his personality: "Evil Ren" and (surprisingly) "Indifferent Ren". # Lair Of The Lummox/Untamed World 2: Lair Of The Lummox - Ren and Stimpy, once again nature show hosts, examine a certain species: the lummox. Songs * Ren's Pecs (can be found on You Eediot!, plus a music video included on Ren & Stimpy: In Disguise) * You Are What You Eat (song) * Climb Inside Trivia * The original titles for the episodes "Hard Times for Haggis", "Lair of The Lummox", and "No Pants Today" are "The Scotsman", "Untamed World 2: Lair of The Lummox", and "Stimpy, That Dirty Little Naked Boy". * Alan Young (the voice actor from Ducktales) joins the voice cast. * They are only four episodes of this season that were drafted from Spümcø to Games Animation as of the following: **No Pants Today. - Originally titled "Stimpy, That Dirty Little Naked Boy!" **A Yard Too Far. - Inspired and based on the Yogi Bear episode, "Pie Pirates". **Lair of The Lummox. - Sequel to "A Cartoon: Untamed World", plus originally going to be titled as "Untamed World 2: Lair of The Lummox". **Stimpy's Cartoon Show. - Based on exaggerated experience of John K. working for the series on the show's first two seasons. *The only episodes written by John K. for the third season are "Stimpy's Cartoon Show" and "Lair of The Lummox". *The only episodes animated in digital ink and paint are "Stimpy's Cartoon Show" and "Hard Times for Haggis". *This is the first season not to input Spümcø and John Kricfalusi to production. *This is the first "full" season where Billy West voices Ren Hoek from this season to season five, unlike season one and season two. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3